


Wundermittel

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel geht es nicht so gut. Boerne kennt da ein Wundermittel.Das 7. Türchen desTatort & Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2020.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020





	Wundermittel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Für Tjej. ♥

„Mann, Boerne, dieser Scheißkerl will und will einfach nicht gestehen!“ Thiels Faust knallte auf den Tisch.  
Mit Torben Wimmer hatten sie zum Glück den Richtigen geschnappt, aber jetzt warteten sie halt noch darauf, dass er endlich den Mund aufmachte und auspackte, bisher schwieg er wie ein Grab.

„Ich weiß, Herr Thiel. Und ich verstehe wirklich, dass Sie deswegen aufgebracht sind, aber ...“

„Aber was?“ 

„Nun ja, dennoch wäre es nett von Ihnen, wenn Sie meine Möbel heil lassen würden.“

„Ach so, ja ja, sorry.“ Er lehnte sich zurück. „Morgen machen wir ihm nochmal so richtig Druck, hoffentlich knickt er dann ein.“

Boerne nickte. „Da bin ich äußerst zuversichtlich.“

„Na ja, wir werden sehen.“ Ach, Scheiße, seine Nerven lagen blank und sein Kopf dröhnte leise, schon wieder. Der Fall nahm ihn seit Tagen stark mit und raubte ihm seine eh schon etwas angeknackste Energie.  
In letzter Zeit war er echt dünnhäutiger geworden, manches ging ihm viel stärker an die Nieren als sonst, nicht nur seine Fälle, auch verschiedene Kleinigkeiten. Lag zumindest teilweise an diesem doch ziemlich ungewöhnlichem Jahr. Ging ihm nicht am Hintern vorbei, die ganze Lage und Stimmung in der Stadt, im Land, überall auf der Welt. War schon alles ganz schön heftig und bedrückend. Dass seine Hände vom häufigen Waschen etwas trocken und rissig waren, war das geringste Übel.  
Wenigstens waren die Menschen, die ihm am meisten am Herz lagen und auch er selbst gesund geblieben, das war viel wert. Nur Lukas hatte neulich mal ein leichter Schnupfen erwischt, der sich innerhalb weniger Tage auch wieder aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Oh Mann, niemals hätte er es annähernd für möglich gehalten, dass ihn irgendwann einmal die Tatsache, dass sein Sohn einen _Schnupfen_ hatte, etwas in Unruhe versetzen könnte. Es war wirklich eine verrückte und schwierige Zeit.  
Nun war bereits Dezember, 2020 war in ein paar Wochen vorbei. Und dann? Was wohl das neue Jahr bringen würde? Na ja, soo besonders optimistisch sah er 2021 eher nicht entgegen, würde wohl alles erst einmal noch für einige Zeit ähnlich wie im Moment weiter gehen. Uff, nee, zu behaupten, er würde sich großartig auf das neue Jahr freuen, wäre gelogen.  
Hoffentlich würde Wimmer morgen reden, dann mal weiter sehen. Er rieb sich über die schmerzenden Schläfen.

„Herr Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Sie sollten versuchen, sich nicht allzu sehr in die Sache reinzusteigern, das ist für Ihre Gesundheit äußerst schädlich.“ 

„Sie sind witzig, Boerne, als ob das so einfach wäre. Klar steiger ich mich da rein!“

„Natürlich ist das nicht einfach, das weiß ich, aber Ihr Kopf ist bereits _dunkelrot_ , denken Sie an Ihren sicher ohnehin stets zu hohen Blutdruck, und ...“

„Mann, kein Wunder, dass ich 'nen roten Kopf hab', ich reg mich halt auf!“

„Ich weiß ja, Thiel, ich weiß.“ Ein langer Seufzer. „Aber ...“

„Was aber?“

„Nun ja, vielleicht ...“

„Vielleicht _was_ , Boerne?“

„Nun, in letzter Zeit regen Sie sich oft noch wesentlich schneller als sonst auf, das macht mir ein wenig Sorgen, um ehrlich zu sein.“

 _Oh._ „Nett, dass Sie sich Sorgen machen, Boerne, ist aber echt nicht nötig.“ 

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Thiel?“, bohrte Boerne weiter. 

„Mann, Boerne!“ 

„Wie geht es Ihnen? Also, abgesehen davon, dass Sie sich wegen Wimmer ärgern.“

Ach Mann. Diese Penetranz nervte ihn, aber andererseits ... na ja, irgendwie ja auch schön, dass es Boerne interessierte, wie es ihm ging.  
„Geht so. Dieses ganze Jahr ... schlaucht mich ein bisschen.“

„Völlig verständlich, mich lässt die aktuelle Situation ja auch alles andere als kalt.“

„Na ja, kommen auch wieder bessere Zeiten“, nuschelte er. Tja, bloß wann?

„Herr Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Ich habe Sie schon lange nicht mehr lächeln gesehen. Also, nicht, dass Sie sonst sonderlich oft gelächelt haben, das nicht, aber doch zumindest hin und wieder mal.“

„Boah, Boerne.“

„Und wann haben Sie eigentlich zum letzten Mal gelacht? Hm?“

Oje! Gute Frage. _Wann_ hatte er zuletzt gelacht? Keine Ahnung. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht.“

„Herr Thiel, wenigstens ein klein wenig sollten Sie mal ... runterkommen.“

„Runterkommen?“

„Ja. Runterkommen. Schalten Sie kurz innerlich ab, kommen Sie zur Ruhe, regen Sie sich für einen Moment mal nicht auf, über Wimmer nicht und auch sonst über nichts.“

„Mann, Boerne, das sagen Sie so einfach!“

„Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen dabei ja etwas ... behilflich sein.“ Boernes Augen leuchteten plötzlich verdächtig.

 _Oh._ Dieses Leuchten kannte er nur zu gut, auch wenn er es seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen hatte.  
Offenbar wartete wohl an diesem kräftezehrenden Tag etwas Entspannung in Form von Sex mit dem Herrn Professor auf ihn. Eigentlich sollte er sich wohl darüber freuen, aber tatsächlich blieb sämtliche Freude aus. Er war nämlich gar nicht in der Stimmung dazu. Also, so überhaupt nicht. Nicht mal ein kleines bisschen.  
Ihm war schon länger nicht mehr danach zumute gewesen, mit Boerne ins Bett zu gehen, und Boerne hatte auch lange keinerlei Anspielungen mehr in diese Richtung gemacht, das letzte Mal, dass sie sich näher gekommen waren, war bestimmt schon ein halbes Jahr her. Eigentlich war er ja sogar davon ausgegangen, dass sich dieses Thema komplett erledigt hatte, ohne dass sie darüber groß (oder besser gesagt gar nicht) gesprochen hatten. Doch jetzt hatte Boerne ganz offensichtlich doch wieder ... Lust. Aber er nicht. Nee, in der Stimmung für Sex war er nicht.  
„Aha, und _wie_ können Sie mir dabei behilflich sein?“, fragte er trotzdem neugierig.

„Wissen Sie, Ich kenne da so ein Wundermittel.“

„Ein ... _Wundermittel_?“ Sein Kopfkino sprang bei diesem Wort zugegebenermaßen an.

„Ja, und das müsste sogar bei Ihnen funktionieren.“ Boerne grinste neckisch und rückte näher. „Ich bin zumindest recht zuversichtlich, was das betrifft.“

„Hey, warten Sie mal, Boerne!“

„Stimmt irgendwas nicht?“

„Ich ... na ja, ich glaube, ich bin heute echt zu kaputt dafür. Also, für ... solche Dinge. Ich ... kann mich kaum noch bewegen. Tut mir leid.“

„Keine Sorge, Thiel, _Sie_ müssen eigentlich gar nichts tun.“

„Oh, ach so ...“ Verlockend klang das ja irgendwie schon, aber ... „Na ja, trotzdem, Boerne, ich bin echt totmüde und geh' lieber gleich mal heim und hol mir 'ne Mütze voll Schlaf, damit ich morgen genug Kraft habe, um mir nochmal Wimmer vorzuknöpfen.“

„Hören Sie, ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag, Thiel.“

„Und welchen?“

„Wir testen jetzt kurz, ob mein Wundermittel bei Ihnen wirkt.“

„Aber ...“

„Wenn es nicht wirkt oder wenn es Ihnen nicht gefällt, sagen Sie mir das, und dann höre ich sofort auf, versprochen.“

„Okay, na gut, so machen wir's.“

Boerne lächelte wieder. Und rückte noch näher.

**Etwas zwanzig Minuten später**

„Und, Thiel?“, flüsterte Boerne gegen sein Ohr.

„Das tut verdammt gut“, flüsterte er gegen Boernes Brust.

„Schön zu hören, Thiel.“

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

Langsam setzte er sich ein Stück auf. „Ich will Ihnen was sagen.“

„Oh, ich weiß schon.“

„ _Was_ wissen Sie?“

„Nun ja, der Begriff Wundermittel war vielleicht ein wenig ... hoch gegriffen, das muss ich zugeben.“

„Ist doch egal, es hat geholfen!“ Ja, hatte es. Es hatte _so verdammt_ gut getan und es tat noch immer tut.  
Der Sex mit Boerne hatte ihm immer Spaß gemacht, war eigentlich immer gut gewesen, ja, aber _irgendwas_ hatte da gefehlt.  
Das hier gerade eben fühlte sich schöner und besser an und ... näher. Und ... und er wollte ... „Und ...“

„Ja? Und?“

„Vielleicht ...“

„Ja, Thiel?“

„Na ja, ich glaube, Ihr Wundermittel täte mir ab jetzt ... öfter mal ganz gut.“

„Aha, und an _wie oft_ dachten Sie da so?“ Zwei große Augen schauten ihn gespannt an.

Jetzt rutschte ihm das Herz aber ganz schön in die Hose. „Na jaaa ...“

„Hm? Sagen Sie ruhig, Thiel.“

„Soll ich wirklich ehrlich sein?“

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Wirklich?“

„Bitte.“ 

„Okay.“ Nervös biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Thiel?“

„Okay, gut.“ _Na los, Frank, raus damit!_ „Also, wenn ... du willst, kannst du mich von jetzt an jeden Tag in den Arm nehmen.“

„ _Jeden Tag?_ Ist das dein Ernst?“

„Also, na ja, nee, jeden Tag muss es natürlich nicht sein, aber ...“

„Aber ...?“

„Aber halt vielleicht an allen Tagen, an denen du ... Lust dazu hast?“

An allen Tagen, an denen ich Lust dazu habe? Somit also höchstwahrscheinlich doch von nun an jeden Tag.“ Boerne grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Einverstanden.“

„Dasfreutmich.“ Etwas schüchtern grinste er zurück. „Ach, und, Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ich würde dich auch ganz gerne öfter mal in den Arm nehmen.“

„Jeden Tag etwa?“

„Jeden Tag, ja. Na ja, falls du möchtest.“

„Das klingt gut.“ Eine Hand legte sich an seine rechte Wange. „Sehr gut klingt das.“

„Find' ich auch.“

Jetzt freute er sich doch ein bisschen das neue Jahr.


End file.
